catghostfandomcom-20200213-history
Cat Ghost Website/Main Page
Main Page - Current Version 6 On September 8, 2019, the website was updated to a closed green door with the number '14'; the face of a lion replacing the previous owl face.The wall around the door is made of darker vertical planks of wood. The title of "CATGHOST" is missing. Main Page - Previous wall.png Opendoor.png Wall2.png door voice.png Door_5.png Door_6.png The main page of the website has been updated several times, each time changing the background image. This usually also coincided with a new Shout-Out being added to the site and the old one becoming defunct. Version 1 When the website was first launched, the background image was only a red door with the Horrible Beast face and the number 33 on it, set against a background of stars. Version 2 Sometime between October 5 and 6, 2017, the website was updated to show the same door, except missing the number and open a slight crack. The door was also given a white doorframe. Version 3 On December 10, 2017, The website was again updated and the background received more changes. The door is now set against a wooden wall, lacks the Horrible Beast face, and was opened a little more. Symbols and text are starting to become visible, but can not be completely made out yet. In this version, text in Theban is hidden underneath the picture, which can only be seen with the contrast and brightness of the picture turned up. This text reads "Your world is ending". The words "Change is natural" could be found in the source code of this version. Version 4 On April 17, 2018, the website was updated to a fourth version. The door was changed from a red door to a golden one, and was completely opened, revealing a white background. On the white background is a message reading "Speak to us and you may find your answer." Below this message are Gideon, Naarah, and Elon. Below the three is a message saying "Send a voice message to Catghost" and a button that, at the time, enabled anyone to make a voice recording and send it. At the very bottom of the door, there is a notice reading "Your recording may be used in a future video." Many of the voice lines recorded at that time were later used in CatGhost 8 Judgement, where the main cast answered or commented on them. Version 5 On May 20, 2018, the website was updated yet again to a closed blue door with the number '67'; the Horrible Beast face was replaced by another face resembling an owl. The wall around the door is made of pale vertical planks of wood. The font of the CATGHOST header was also changed. Trivia * Doors were also mentioned by a Live Key saying "Three doors. Three choices." Gallery Wall2 writing.png|The third background, modified to make the secret text more visible. doorvoice no button.jpg|Version 4 of the website without the button to record a message.